memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Performers whose scenes were cut
This is a list of actors and actresses who filmed scenes for a Star Trek production, but their material was cut from the final aired version. Some of them still remained in the end credits. ''The Original Series'' None ''Movies'' Lee Arnone-Briggs See Main article: Lee Arnone-Briggs Lee Arnone-Briggs is the actress who played the role of the Starfleet librarian in , who admonished the characters of Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis in the Enterprise-E library. Although her role has no lines and was cut from the final version of the film, her name remained in the end credits. The scene, which included her appearances is part of the special "Deleted scenes" on the special edition DVD release and is described as scene #40 "Flirting". Brian Avery See Main article: Brian Avery Brian Edward Avery is a stuntman and stunt actor whose scene as a Tarlac officer was removed from the final version of . He filmed this scene, a 30 ft. fall from a cliff, along stuntmen Eddie Braun, Joey Box, and Brian J. Williams. In this scene, Brent Spiner's character Data and several Ba'ku background performers met these three alien officers on their way away from the Ba'ku village. Spiner, doubled by Brian Williams, knocked them out and threw them over the cliff. This scene and the making of this scene, including an interview and the description of stunt coordinator Rick Avery are included in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD feature "Anatomy of a Stunt". Joey Box See Main article: Joey Box Richard J. "Joey" Box is the stuntman and stunt coordinator whose scene as a Son'a officer was removed from the final version of . He filmed this scene, a 30 ft. fall from a cliff, along stuntmen Eddie Braun, Brian Avery, and Brian J. Williams. In this scene, Brent Spiner's character Data and several Ba'ku background performers met these three alien officers on their way away from the Ba'ku village. Spiner, doubled by Brian Williams, knocked them out and threw them over the cliff. This scene and the making of this scene, including an interview and the description of stunt coordinator Rick Avery are included in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD feature "Anatomy of a Stunt". Eddie Braun See Main article: Eddie Braun Edward "Eddie" Braun is a stuntman and stunt coordinator whose scene as a Tarlac officer was removed from the final version of . He filmed this scene, a 30 ft. fall from a cliff, along stuntmen Joey Box, Brian Avery, and Brian J. Williams. In this scene, Brent Spiner's character Data and several Ba'ku background performers met these three alien officers on their way away from the Ba'ku village. Spiner, doubled by Brian Williams, knocked them out and threw them over the cliff. This scene and the making of this scene, including an interview and the description of stunt coordinator Rick Avery are included in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD feature "Anatomy of a Stunt". Steven Culp See Main article: Steven Culp Steven Culp is the actor who appeared as Commander Martin Madden in . His role should replace William T. Riker, who left the ship for a command position on board the Titan in the final scenes of the movie. Due to time problems, this scene was among the ones who were removed from the film, but later included in the Deleted scenes section of the DVD release. Phillip Glasser See Main article: Phillip Glasser Phillip Glasser is the actor who was hired to play a young Ru'afo in the end scenes of . After the first test screenings, the films ending was re-shot and his scene replaced. The scene, titled scene #301-304 "Alternate Ending", was later inlcuded in the special edition's DVD feature "Deleted scenes". Glasser's name, although he had no lines, remained in the end credits of the movie. Max Grodénchik See Main article: Max Grodénchik Max Grodénchik is the actor who filmed scenes as the Trill ensign, who did research in the Enterprise-E library in . His scenes alongside Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis were removed from the final version, but later included in the Deleted scenes section of the Special Edition DVD release, which described the scene as scene #40 "Flirting". Norman Kent Norman Albert Kent is a skydiver, aerial stuntman, aerial cinematographer, and aerial director of photography who was the skydiving stunt double for William Shatner in the opening scene of which was cut from the final aired version. He worked without a credit but can be seen in the special feature section of the Star Trek Generations (Special Edition) DVD. Kent was born in El Paso, Texas and grew up in Mexico City, Mexico. He lost his first wife Deanna, a parachute specialist, in 1997 and married his second wife Nicole in 2002. Kent is an aerial specialist, skydiver, parachute jumper, and aerial photographer and cinematographer. He has earned several awards and nominations throughout the years and was featured on several magazines and documentaries such as "Willing to Fly", his life work which he finished with his second wife after started in the '80s. Kent has performed aerial stunts and coordinated aerial sequences in films such as Cliffhanger (1993), Terminal Velocity (1994, with Christopher McDonald and Tim Kelleher), Smoke Jumpers (1996, with Timothy Carhart, Spencer Garrett, Jana Marie Hupp, and Bill Bolender), Eraser (1996, with Vanessa Williams), Cutaway (2000), xXx (2002), and Last Holiday (2006), and in television series such as Rescue 911, Saved by the Bell, Dave's World, and german productions such as Der Clown and Schutzengel. More recently he served as director of Photography and stunt coordinator for the skydiving unit for the action comedy Get Smart (2008, with The Rock). He has coordinated several projects and created aerial scenes for films and commercials such as the "Coca Cola" commercial with actor Miko Hughes and over 100 parachute jumpers. (NormanKent.com - official site) Carey Scott Carey Scott is an actor and acting coach who was hired as a voice artist in . He recorded some dialog as a younger Spock, who should be about 20 years old, but the dialog was not used in the final aired version. Recently he was interviewed for the Star Trek Communicator, although his story was not published until today. (Source: Carey Scott) Scott Has appeared in several feature films, including Gimme an "F" (1984), The burbs (1989, with Wendy Schaal and Robert Picardo), Ripper Man (1996, with Charles Napier), The Tiger Woods Story (1998, with John Cho, Albert Hall, and directed by LeVar Burton), Bruce Almighty (2003, with Mark Kiely), and Holyman Undercover (set for 2008). He has also performed in many television series, such as After MASH (1983), 21, Jump Street (1988), One West Waikiki (1994, with Vaughn Armstrong and Daphne Ashbrook), Renegade (1993-1996, with Branscombe Richmond), Walker, Texas Ranger (2000-2001), and Boston Legal (2007, with William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, and Ron Ostrow). Scott has also worked as acting coach and has been teaching at his own acting school, The Rehearsal Room. Armin Shimerman See Main article: Armin Shimerman Armin Shimerman is the actor who filmed scenes as Quark for , which should be at the near end. In these scenes he tried to open a spa on the Ba'ku homeworld, but was stopped and brought back to Deep Space 9 by the Enterprise-E. These scenes were removed from the aired version, but several shots appeared in the internet and on the Special Edition DVD. Brian J. Williams See Main article: Brian J. Williams Brian J. Williams is a stuntman and stunt actor who served as stunt double for Brent Spiner's character Data in . One of his scenes, a fight scene with stuntmen Brian Avery, Joey Box, and Eddie Braun at a cliff was removed from the final aired version. In this scene Williams knocked the three stuntmen out and threw them off a cliff. This scene and the making of this scene, including an interview and the description of stunt coordinator Rick Avery are included in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD feature "Anatomy of a Stunt". ''The Next Generation'' Martha Hackett See Main article: Martha Hackett Martha Hackett is an actress who performed scenes as a Terellian captain, named Androna, in the final episode , but was cut from the aired version. Her costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Marilyn Rockafellow Marilyn Rockafellow (born 22 January 1932) is an actress who made a short guest appearance as Cara Hill in the episode . She was cut from the aired version and her costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Rockafellow made also guest appearances in television series such as The Cosby Show (1984), Tales from the Darkside (1988, with Stephen McHattie and Patricia Tallman), Hunter (1989), Roseanne (1991), Cheers (1993, with Kirstie Alley and Kelsey Grammer), and Dark Skies (1996, with Francis Guinan). She performed in feature films, including Ordinary People (1980, with James B. Sikking), Someone to Watch Over Me (1987, with Andreas Katsulas and Daniel Hugh Kelly), Blood Ties (1991, with Barbara March), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991, with Elinor Donahue and Matthew Faison), Nixon (1995, with Paul Sorvino), The Love Letter (1999), and Double Whammy (2001). Raymond D. Turner Raymond D. Turner is an actor who filmed scenes for the episode , in which he appeared as a teacher on board the Enterprise-D. His scenes were removed, and no further credit named him. Turner has appeared in films such as Coming to America (1988, with Madge Sinclair and Victoria Dillard), Sex Crimes (1992), Amanda & the Alien (1995, with Michael Dorn), and Once You Meet a Stranger (1996, with Mark Kiely, Symba Smith, and Neil Vipond). He has also guest starred in television series such as Married with children (1988), Coach (1990, with Tricia Sheldon), Hunter (1990, with Cyril O'Reilly, Andreas Katsulas, and directed by Winrich Kolbe), MacGyver (1991, with Geno Silva), and ER (1995, with Ellen Albertini Dow, Chase Masterson, and Lily Mariye). http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0877818 ''Deep Space Nine'' Sandra Grando See Main article: Sandra Grando Sandra Grando is an actress who filmed scenes as the first officer of the Odyssey in the episode but most of her scenes were removed from the aired version. Her lines were given to actor Michael Jace, although she was briefly seen in one scene and her name was still in the end credits. Tom Morga See Main article: Tom Morga Tom Morga is a stuntman and stunt actor who filmed scenes for the episode . These scenes include an explosion in the machine room of the Defiant and Morga performed stunts as a Starfleet operations officer. Although three extras remained in the final aired version, Morga was completely cut from this episode. (source: Tom Morga) ''Voyager'' Carissa Hernandez Carissa Hernandez is an actress and dancer who filmed scenes as a member of Kelis' species, who portrayed a Klingon during a scene in the ancient Greek theater in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . She had three lines of dialogue and was wearing prosthetics. Her scenes were cut out from the final aired episode and she remained uncredited. Born as Carissa Adrianna Hernandez in San Antonio, Texas, she started studying dance at the age of three and became a dance instructor in 1996, with performances and appearances in several dance companies and tours around the world, including performances and tours in Spain and Germany and special skills in Flamenco and Spanish Classical dance. Her film roles include featured roles in the action film Wicked Game (2002, with Xuyen Valdivia), Mia thalassa makria (2004), and as stand-in for in the thriller Bare Witness (2002, with Michael Canavan). Hernandez had supporting roles in the television series Sound Off and Madness and was a regular background character and stand-in on V.I.P. and Kate Brasher (2001). http://www.carissahernandez.com Hernandez was married to actor and director Paul Schrier and has recently moved to Las Vegas, Nevada. ''Enterprise'' Dennis Cockrum See Main article: Dennis Cockrum Cockrum portrayed the Risian Freebus in a deleted scene from the episode . The scene cut but later included in the ENT Season 1 DVD. Jim Lau Jim Lau is an actor and voice artist who portrayed the maitre d' of the Chinese restaurant in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . His scene was removed from the completed episode due to the fact that the episode was ten minuted too long. It was later included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. Lau started his acting career in the early '80s and has since appeared in dozens of television series including M*A*S*H (1983, with David Ogden Stiers and Rosalind Chao), St. Elsewhere (1985, with Norman Lloyd, Ed Begley, Jr., and Chad Allen, Falcon Crest (1985, with Robert Foxworth, Jonathan Frakes, and Kate Vernon), Remington Steele (1985, with Victor Rivers), Hunter (1985, with Clyde Kusatsu and Bruce Davison), The Fall Guy (1986, with Phil Chong and Clyde Kusatsu), SeaQuest DSV (1994, with Rosalind Allen, Sherman Howard, and Marco Sanchez), The Simpsons (1996), The Nanny (1998, with Daniel Davis), Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999), Spawn (1997-1999), Diagnosis Muder (1999, with Joanna Cassidy, Mark Daniel Cade, and Nicole Forester), Boston Public (2003, with Jeri Ryan, Tania Gunadi, and Stephen Macht), Firefly (2003, with Ron Glass and Melinda Clarke), Monk (2004, with Jim Beaver and Michael Ensign), House M.D. (2005, with Jennifer Morrison and Andy Milder), Six Feet Under (2005, with James Cromwell and Ed Begley, Jr.), Everybody Loves Raymond (2006-2008), My Name Is Earl (2008), and Boston Legal (2005 and 2008, alongside William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, Richard Riehle, Kristin Bauer, John Larroquette, Jack Shearer, Jim Jansen, Steven Anderson, and John Thaddeus). His film resume includes supporting and featured roles in the comedy Uphill All the Way (1986, with Frank Gorshin), 's Big Trouble in Little China (1986, with Kim Cattrall), 's television drama The Second Civil War (1997, with Joanna Cassidy, Ron Perlman, Dick Miller, and Robert Picardo), the television movie The Westing Game (1997, with Cliff de Young), the drama American Tragedy (2000, with Clyde Kusatsu, Christopher Plummer, and Richard Cox), the comedy The Third Wheel (2002), the adventure movie Flight of the Phoenix (2004), and the drama Burning Palms (2009, with Zoe Saldana, Tom Wright, Jason Brooks, and Michelle Lenhardt). In addition, Lau has worked on several television series and feature films as ADR voice, such as Millennium, Dark Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 24, Gremlins, Godzilla, Rush Hour, Rush Hour II, The Terminal, Constantine, Crank, Mission Impossible III, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, Tropic Thunder, and Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li. Serena Scott Thomas Serena Harriet Scott Thomas (born 21 September 1961) is the actress who portrayed Becky in a scene of the episode . Her scene was removed from the final version due to the fact that the completed episode was ten minutes too long. The scenes 41-42 were later included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. Scott Thomas is the sister of actress and was born in Nether Compton, Dorset, England. She is probably best known for her recurring role as Kelly Weld in the television series Nash Bridges (1996-1998) and for her role as Dr. Molly Warmflash in 's feature The World Is Not Enough (1999). Scott Thomas appeared in television series such as She-Wolf of London (1990), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998, with Anthony Stewart Head), All Souls (2001, with Ken Jenkins), The Agency (2002, starring Daniel Benzali, David Clennon, and Ronny Cox), The Division (2003, with Nicolas Surovy), She Spies (2003, with Nicholas Guest), Summerland (2004-2005, with Matt Huhn, Jay Harrington, Mark L. Taylor, and Jason Collins), Over There (2005), Navy NCIS (2007), Wicked Wicked Games (2006-2007), and Nip/Tuck (2007, with Richard Wharton). Her film credits include the drama Let Him Have It (1991), the television film Diana: Her True Story (1993, with Alan Shearman), the comedy Bermuda Grace (1994, with William Sadler), the comedy Relax... It's Just Sex (1998, with Seymour Cassel, Lori Petty, and Paul Winfield, the drama Skeleton Woman (2000, with Lilyan Chauvin), the action film Storm Watch (2002, with Scott Rinker and Richard Cox), the crime drama Haven (2004, with Zoe Saldana), the thriller Hostage (2005, with Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn, Robert Knepper, Tina Lifford, Marjean Holden, Jamie McShane, Glenn Morshower, and Scott L. Treger), the horror film The Thirst (2006), and the drama Brothel (2008, with Brett Cullen). Unknown performers Sixteen unknown background performers appeared in the Chinatown scenes in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . These scenes were later removed from the final aired episode but included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. ;''See: Unnamed Chinatown inhabitants (2153) Performers Production lists